


cause you're a dream to me...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: CODA to Housewarming, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, missing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Coda to “Housewarming” where David and Patrick talk some more about jealousy, and get each other worked up and make out a bit...





	cause you're a dream to me...

He jumps a bit at the sudden press of Patrick into his back, socked feet masking the sound of his approach. When his hands slide under the front of David’s sleep shirt to wrap around his belly, David leans back, smiling as warm lips press a kiss into the side of his neck.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been jealous, you know?”

“You’re never going to let that Jake incident go, huh?”

Patrick chuckles into the curve of David’s shoulder before propping his chin there. David just resumes his earlier task of stacking up the red cups that had piled up in the sink during the party. 

“Nope. But, I’m not talking about that. You might not realize it, but people check you out on a pretty regular basis at the store. I’ve had to run interference more than once.”

David’s hands go slack, knocking the stack of cups into the center of the sink as he turns in Patrick’s arms. This is brand new, hard to believe, information and he needs to look Patrick in the eyes for this conversation. Patrick’s hands drop from around his waist as David turns, but quickly reach for his hips to keep him close as soon as they are facing one another.

“What are you talking about,” David asks, incredulous that he’d somehow missed attention from strangers, something that had fed his ego for many, many years before...well, before Patrick.

“David, you’re gorgeous.” David’s breath speeds up as Patrick presses in closer, warm hands sliding up his back inside his undershirt. “You get so many second glances I sometimes wish we could move the brooms back to the front so I can physically shoo people away.”

“Fugly red handles, remember?” David feels a bit like a peacock, chest rising at Patrick’s praise, but Patrick knows what he’s doing here, so David lets himself indulge. 

“Mmmhmmm…” Patrick’s lips are warm and soft as he begins to kiss David slowly, but with an air of confidence -- it’s so Patrick that David practically melts into the sink behind him. Luckily, Patrick’s hands are still there to keep him together, hands splayed wide as heat flicks at the edges of the kiss, both of them leaning further into it until David’s control snaps and he’s grabbing Patrick’s head so he can move things along. They both groan as Patrick slots himself further into David’s body, their matching sleep pants thin and no barrier as they both begin to rise to the occasion. 

Pulling his mouth back a fraction, David takes a few quick breaths, arms snaking over Patrick’s shoulders to hug him tighter. “I like you jealous,” he teases, silencing Patrick’s instinctual protest with another kiss. Patrick grumbles, but kisses David back, retaliating slightly by drawing David’s bottom lip into his mouth, knowing full well how doing that makes David’s knees go a bit weak. Patrick shuffles a bit, his hands moving to grip the counter behind David as he lets his body go slack against David’s chest, fully insuring an inevitable wobble of David’s knees. But then, Patrick is pulling his mouth away and is looking past David at something. 

“Orange or cherry?”

Turning his head slightly, David sees Patrick reach for a jello shot from a half-empty tray. 

“Cherry, please.” 

David moves his hands to the front of Patrick’s shirt, fingers toying with the top button as he waits for his treat. There’s a pang of something deep in his gut: envy maybe, or anticipation, knowing he’s about to live out a long-forgotten fantasy of what it would be like to make out with a hot boy at the high school parties he was rarely invited to attend. It hits him that Patrick may be thinking along the same lines, having been deeply closeted back then, inevitably fighting very confusing hormones he couldn’t quite explain. That thought has David feeling a bit sad, but the smile he sees on Patrick’s face as he presents the jello shot does a good job of whisking that feeling away.

When David opens his mouth in invitation, Patrick’s hand comes closer, only to reverse track and direct the jello shot up to his own lips instead. The smile curving Patrick’s lips as he sucks the sweet alcohol into his mouth has David’s fingers twitching, the button between his fingertips sliding free to reveal the pink blush beginning to bloom across Patrick’s chest.

“That was mine,” he whines, moving to release another of Patrick’s shirt buttons. He can feel Patrick vibrating beneath his fingertips, making him tremble a bit in response at the evidence of Patrick’s desire. 

“Have you ever been jealous over me?” Patrick doesn’t give David any real time to answer his question, as he’s holding a new jello shot up to David’s lips, much the same as he’d done earlier, before the party. As David swallows, he thinks back, and is reminded of a time, very early on, when his jealousy was as green as the lime jello shots lined up on that tray. This is the first relationship he’s ever been in where talking about stuff like this is a regular thing, and he probably owes this to Patrick after his own admission.

“Yes, but it was before we were a thing, so I’m not sure if it counts.” 

Patrick’s fingers have found their way to David’s buttons now, and he pauses, letting his finger hook over the closure so he can tug David an inch his way.

“Oh, it counts. Tell me.”

David lets out an exaggerated sigh, searching for his most dramatic persona to hide behind while he admits this ridiculous anecdote. “It was back on that first day you came into the store and I thought you were flirting with Alexis. And yes, back then, I’d thought you were straight, but I blame the heteronormative society we live in for that assumption.”

Patrick is doing that thing with his face that makes David feel like a rainbow is shooting out of his ass or something, but it’s usually followed by a kiss so he’s learned to love it.

“Thankfully though, seeing you and Alexis kiss tonight, that’s cleared away any lingering jealousy where she’s concerned. I haven’t seen something that awkward since Anne Hathaway and James Franco hosted the Oscars together.”

“Oh wow, that awkward?”

“You saw that?”

“No, David.” Patrick’s hand flattens on David’s chest and his mouth is on David’s again, and David really hopes they’re done with the talking for a while. He’s got a hot boy from the party to make out with.

Things devolve quickly after that, tipsy kisses moving to roaming hands and stumbling eventually toward the bed. Their matching pajama sets eventually get kicked and shoved into a pile at the end of the mattress and they spend the rest of the night reminding each other that neither of them have anything to be jealous about, with anyone, ever again. 

David has to get up and relieve his bladder late into the night, which gives him a quick moment to brush his teeth and put on some moisturizer. The nightlight in the bathroom doesn’t give him a very clear reflection of himself in the mirror, but he doesn’t need to see himself to know how big his smile is. Reliving teenage fantasies is one thing, but his reality, the one that’s literally overflowing with love from the man fast asleep on the other side of that door, it’s so much better than anything he could have ever dreamed up. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [language-of-love](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks to unfolded73 for giving this a quick read. Title from The Cranberries- "Dreams".


End file.
